Knock Knock
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After losing Hikari to Amane, Yaya felt like she had lost her entire world. But lately she had found herself drawn to her younger Kouhai Tsubomi. But she doesn't know how to handle these feelings for her. TsubomixYaya, Yuri/Lesbian, *Oneshot*, fluff, feels, humour, Lemon (No smut), feels, Minor YayaxHikari, Minor AmanexHikari (Time skip), (After series)


**I admit I always wanted Hikari and Yaya to become a thing throughout the series**

 **But Yaya and Tsubomi is my guilty pleasure ship from the entire series**

 **Fluff and humour**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

 **Thanks**

Yaya hummed to herself as she made her way down the hallway of the dorms. A spring in her step as she made her way to visit her fellow classmate and newly found companion Tsubomi Okuwaka. Despite her previous hostility towards the younger student, she had since softened and seen her less as pain in the ass and more of a socially awkward student.

After asking around a little, she had learned that Tsubomi didn't have that many friends. Sure she shared a room with Chiyo and the two often hung out a lot, she tended to spend a lot of time alone. Concentrating more on her studies and never managing to summon up the courage to spend time with her older peers unless she was asked to.

Taking pity on the poor girl, she had accepted her company and even grown used to it. Realizing how lonely she had actually been and enjoying having someone else to spend time with. Since the whole Etoile election and new position of her roommate, she had plenty of free time. The two of them had less time together due to the busy schedule of her best friend.

Realizing how much her old life had changed compared to the one she was used to. More often that not coming back to an empty dorm room, with the usual case being that Hikari would come back to the room late. Or she would spend the night with Amane in her dorm room, which nobody questioned due to them being Etoiles as well as a couple.

Having duties to attend to, which she often complained about when she returned to their room. However, despite the adversities and problems she faced alone as well as together, they were still close friends. Hikari having developed a newfound sense of maturity and confidence after becoming etoile. Something Yaya couldn't help but admire.

She had to admit, she herself had done a lot of growing up as of late. Yaya herself putting aside her feelings for Hikari, knowing she would never love her the way she wanted. Her love for the blonde destined to never be returned from the very beginning. As much as it hurt her to admit this, Hikari was too precious a friend to her to afford her to lose.

Putting their close relationship as friends above her long term affections for her. Happy enough to still have her in her life and as a platonic companion above being her lover. As selfish as it was to admit, a life without Hikari be it in a platonic sense or not was better than never having her around at all. Even if adapting to her new life had been hard.

But it wasn't all bad, things had changed a lot since then. Finding new ways to spend her time aside from the choir. As of late she had been spending a lot more time with her friends Nagisa and Tamao. Having a lot of late night tea parties with them, enjoying their company. At first simply acting as a distraction from her pain, but later becoming something she genuinely enjoyed.

The two of them becoming close friends to her and someone she could genuinely confide in. They had been very supportive of how hard it would be for her to lose Hikari. As well as having to adjust to their friendship becoming strained due to her role as Etoile and spending more time with Amane. Understanding how much the raven cared for her best friends well being.

She was also still attending choir, but she was not as alone as she thought she would be now that Hikari was gone. She still had someone to talk to and found comfort in someone she never expected to. Tsubomi, a first year and her Kouhai had been very supportive during this difficult time. During the whole etoile ceremony which she found too hard to attend, Tsubomi had chosen not to attend just to comfort her.

She had been by her side this whole time and listened to her problems without judgement or boredom. She kept her company on the way back and from school and defended her against any harassers. Since her previous crush on Hikari had come to light thanks to Kaname spreading the stories, many people thought that she had tried to come between Hikari and Amane.

However, surprisingly Momomi and Tsubomi had cleared this up. Revealing that Yaya had in fact crushed on Hikari before she became etoile. This caused people to stop spreading rumours and harassing her after realizing it had been an old flame and not a love affair. Though at first surprised by Momomi defending her, she explained that it was payback to what Kaname had put her through with Amane.

After all of this it had caused Yaya to see the younger girl in a new light. Tsubomi was an unusual girl but had a good heart deep down. She was stubborn, socially awkward and easily embarrassed at any form or joke or teasing that came her way. A Tsundere in every sense of the world. But she was a sweet girl, but she had been there for her. Understanding how hard all of this was for her, to lose not only her best friend but a girl she had loved with all of her heart.

Eventually, Yaya reached Tsubomi's room at last. For the longest time she had shared it with Chiyo Tsukidate. Having no other person that would take her as her roommate due to her bossy attitude and short temper. The two of them both being first years and able to balance one another in personality and interests which nobody had ever expected.

Chiyo idolized her senpai Nagisa, finding her to be perfect and to be everything like her idol, since she was very shy and self-conscious. Doubting her own abilities, finding it hard to come out of her shell. But she had found new ways to slowly move on from that, such as joining the cooking club and getting a job at the school library as the librarian part time.

Tsubomi on the other hand idolized Hikari and herself. Often calling out Yaya on her teasing of Hikari and clinging to the blonde an awful lot. Always following them around and denying that she looked up to them. Having been on the school choir with the two girls due to her own surprisingly sweet singing voice, though not as angelic as the other two girls.

Chiyo was the type of girl who was honest about her idolization of her senpai, but was more angelic and shy. The harmless type who tended to be a clutz, crybaby and awkward but meant well. Though she did her best to not be a problem to her older peers and try to be a good student in general due to her habit of finding herself in trouble.

While Tsubomi was awkward, stubborn and short tempered. But secretly had a soft centre and cared a lot about those around. The hard type on the outside but secretly a softy on the inside. She was surprisingly mature for her age, having shown by her wisdom given to her during the etoile election. However, she tended to let her emotions get the better of her so she gave off a childish persona.

She sighed heavily and opened the bedroom door, having been used to casual encounters with the younger student. Often simply coming in when they were studying or relaxing after a lesson. "Oi, Tsubomi-san. Nagisa and Tamao are…." She trailed off. All of a sudden, she forgot how to use her voice and felt her sense of rationality fading. Her brain turning to mush and forgetting how to act like her usual playful teasing self.

Tsubomi was stood in the middle of her room next to her bed. Wearing a pale-yellow lace bra, with matching lace panties. She was shirtless, flashing her torso, while her blouse lay discarded on her bed. She was still wearing her school skirt, the zip half undone and still loose around her waist. Her stockings still around her legs. Unaware of how sexy she looked in that very moment.

Yaya was in utter awe, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. It had been a long time since she had seen a naked body after all. She had never even thought that way about another woman. Having spent all her time yearning for and being loyal to her feelings for Hikari. Hoping that she would eventually realize and notice her feelings. Her best friend had been her first love after all.

But now that she had moved past that part of her life, growing as a person. She could now appreciate Tsubomi in a new light. In a way that she had never realized or even considered before now. Until now never having recognized her as another woman and instead simply a childish student in need of maturing and a wake up call to realize how annoying she could be.

Tsubomi was a very cute girl indeed, too cute in fact. Her silky pink hair that fell down her back like an angel. Shiny amber eyes that almost matched her eyes, gleaming brightly like gems. Creamy soft skin, smooth and obviously well cared for. Average sized breasts, no too big and not too small; perfectly suited for her body shape and proportioned to her body. Soft and well developed.

Because she wore that jumper so often, now that it was gone along with her shirt. She could appreciate Tsubomi's lovely curves that she often kept hidden. Those long legs of hers, as well as that nice butt cupped into those lacey panties. She could feel her heart racing within her chest the longer she looked at her, stunned at the strong effect the younger girl had on her.

Upon snapping out of her own shock, Tsubomi realized what was happening. She quickly grabbed her pillow covering her body desperately. Hiding her body from Yaya, suddenly aware of her sexuality. "Y… Yaya-senpai! Was there something you wanted?" she asked hesitantly. She hadn't even heard her coming, before now at least Yaya would knock before she entered. Was she in a bad mood again?

She knew she had been through a hard time as of late, still having some frustrations lingering inside of her. Perhaps she had forgotten to knock and not been thinking clearly beforehand. In all honesty, if Yaya was to see her naked, she had hoped it would have been consensual and both of them would be in a similar situation. Instead of something an embarrassing as this.

Though she admittedly admired both Yaya and Hikari equally. She had been harbouring a crush on Yaya for the longest time. Though she had done her best to keep her feelings to herself in case she didn't feel the same way. Knowing that the latter had been through hell already in terms of love, not wanting to cause her any more pain as it was.

Yaya had been so much these past few months, leaving her in a state of depression until her present recovery. Having been through so much on both an emotional and psychological sense. Unrequited love, self-hatred, inner conflict, protecting her best friend and almost losing her. Yaya was an incredibly strong individual, as well as the most amazing singer out of the entire group in their choir.

She couldn't help but admire that about Yaya. That she was always true to how she felt about herself, but did her best to make those around her happy. Without causing any conflict. Despite her playful and cheeky personality that she was infamous for, Yaya had a deeper personality that she kept to herself. Secretly having a deeply emotional and bitter side due to her love not being realized.

As strange as it was, the vulnerable side of Yaya brought out a protective side in Tsubomi. Wanting to do anything and everything within her ability to make her Senpai happy again. To see her really smile again from her heart, instead of the forced ones she used to often. To make her feel safe and secure again, to truly open her heart to her.

Yaya then snapped out of her daze, realizing she had been staring at the poor girl. Feeling ashamed of making herself look like some form of pervert when that had never been her intention. "Sorry, Nagisa and Tamao are holding a tea party tonight. I thought you may want to come" she explained. Though it had become a habit between all of them, because of exams it had become rather hard to do.

Upon sensing her embarrassment and guilt, Tsubomi softened and her hostility disappeared. Knowing that despite her playful personality, Yaya was not the type of girl to force herself on anyone if they were unwilling. She then nodded shyly, averting her gaze "I'll tell Chiyo, she'd enjoy that" she replied awkwardly.

Though she was aware of how selfish it was, she would do anything to spend time with her senpai. Wanting to prove that her feelings were true and all she wanted was to make her happy. But all of her actions were sincere, she would never do anything underhanded or cruel to gain the attention of her crush. She wasn't like Kaname or Momomi in that sense.

Yaya, content with her answer then started to leave the room. Wanting to give Tsubomi her much needed privacy. Feeling bad for barging in like that, knowing she should have knocked beforehand. But part of her didn't want to leave things like this, knowing that a misunderstanding would arise should she not say something after all of this.

Summoning up a sense of courage, despite her slowly growing blush on her cheeks. Yaya took a deep breath "You know, you have a nice body. Be proud of that" she explained awkwardly. She shouldn't hide it under so many conserved clothes so much, she should show it off a little. She then closed the door quietly behind her, suddenly feeling the need to escape.

As the dark-haired female left, Tsubomi felt her own cheeks heating up. Touched and yet both stunned at the comment. However, she felt a smile forming on her face, a warmth filling her chest. A sudden sense of confidence forming inside of her. Giving her a boost that she never knew she had needed. Forgetting how awkward the moment this was and instead feeling happier.


End file.
